


Take me

by TigerMultiverse



Series: One Piece Stories [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Top Roronoa Zoro, What’s wrong with me, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: While stopping at a summer island for a break, Zoro and Sanji share a passionate night together.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

After a long and hard fought battle, the crew decided to stop by an island for a small vacation. It was a nice summer island, with beautiful trees and beaches, nice food and drinks, perfect weather, hot tubs, relaxation, amazingly comfy beds, music, dancing, and entertainment. 

It was like paradise, and thankfully Luffy didn’t do anything stupid. 

Right now, the Straw Hat Pirates were on the beach playing ball and sitting in the shade. Luffy, Kaiyo, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp were playing with a beach ball, running around and yelling, Brook was sitting by playing a fun tune in the violin and Ryan was sitting on the edge of the beach, letting the waves crash against his legs. The girls and Zoro were sitting in the shade, Robin and Morgan were reading books, Nami was sleeping, and Nyx was sitting on a chair with her legs pulled against her chest, her golden eyes dropping, and Zoro leaned back with his eyes closed and arms folded under his head, he was only wearing shorts leaving his chest bare in the heat. 

It was the evening and about time to head inside. But they still had time. Sanji was just handing out drinks to everyone when he went to lay next to Zoro on the fold out chair. The latter opened his green eyes when he felt his lover, who was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, lay down and put his head on his broad chest.

“Hey cook.”

“Hey moss head.”

The two fell into silence as they basked in the feeling of each other. It was nice and peaceful, contrary to their daily lives. 

“This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Silence rained again, complete relaxation washing over them.

“Hey Sanji?”

The cook hummed, not opening his blue eyes. 

“When we get back to the hotel, do you want to unwind?” 

Sanji’s eyes snapped open as his face turned a bright red. Goddamn it, he really doesn't like that Zoro can do this to him. Sanji shook his head and tightened his arms around the damn moss head.

“…that would be nice. But let’s get dinner first”

Zoro smiles brightly at the cooks bashful answer and nodded, holding him closer to his chest. The two fell silent as they watched the beautiful sunset, it was an amazing mixture of yellow and orange and pink. 

An hour later, the sun was gone and everyone went back to the hotel to clean up. Zoro and Sanji washed up and got dressed for their date. Zoro shaved and put on a white shirt and a dark grey dress jacket, gray dress pants and nice black shoes. Sanji put cologne on and put on a nice blue dress shirt, with a black dress jacket and dress pants and shoes. 

When they were done, the crew said goodbye and they were off. They walked arm in arm to the nice fancy restaurant in silence, the moon high in the sky, illuminating the night.

When they got to the restaurant, called The Summer Heaven, they were seated at a table and left to order. 

Dinner was amazing! It was good, but not as good as Sanji’s. They talked and flirted, Zoro more than Sanji, making the cook flush in embarrassment. After dinner and desert, the two paid and went back to the hotel. 

Once they got into their room, away from the others, and closed the door, Sanji found himself trapped by warm arms around his waist and lips on his own. The cook moaned and put his hands on the swordsman’s chest, fisting the shirt. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at Sanji’s red face, taking off his dress jacket and possessive grabbed his waist, grinding their erections together, drawing moans from them. 

The two broke from the heated kiss to stare each other in the eyes. Zoro smiled then dropped his head down to Sanji’s neck, kissing and biting his pale skin. The cook moaned loudly, his face going even more red, heat coursing through him, desire and lust in his eyes.

“Z-zoro…ah…” he moaned, reaching up to take the swordsman’s jacket off. Zoro hummed, not taking his mouth off the cooks neck, he backed Sanji up until his knees hit the bed and he fell gracefully on it. 

The swordsman sat up with his arms on either side of Sanji’s head and looked straight at him. Oh God he was so beautiful. Sanji’s eyes were closed and his face was bright red, his chest rising and falling with his hands at the side of his head. He was the perfect picture of sin and lust. 

“Sanji…” he whispered, making the blond open his eyes. Zoro leaned in and planted his lips on Sanji’s, they both moaned and kissed harder, lust the only thing on their minds. 

The swordsman reached began unbuttoning Sanji’s dress shirt, when he was done he pulled away and took off his own shirt, showing off his broad chest with the large scar going right across it. Sanji felt his face go even hotter as he stared at the Marimo’s chest. The latter chuckled at the cooks bashfulness, he leaned back down and looked him in the eyes. They held eye contact for a few moments before reconnecting their lips in a passionate and lustful makeout session. He broke off and went to kiss and roughly bite the cooks neck again, this time worrying visible hickies into his neck. 

Sanji moaned and whimpered at the pleasurable sensations, his hands clenching at the Marimo’s back and shoulders, racking his fingernails down his back, making marks. Zoro moaned at the pleasurable pain and bit Sanji’s neck roughly enough to leave a mark for a few days. The cook moaned loudly at the bite, his whole body trembling in pleasure. 

“O-oh! Zoro…ahhn…” Sanji moaned. 

“I know, cook. I know.” Zoro whispered, kissing down his chest towards the cooks crotch. He took his time, kissing and licking his chest and stomach. Sanji’s hands were clenched in the sheets, pleasure shooting straight through him. 

When the swordsman finally got to his pants, he pulled them and his boxers down and threw them to the side. Sanji’s member was hard and leaking with pre-cum. Zoro looked back up to smirk at Sanji, the latter panting heavily and looking at Zoro with blurry eyes. The swordsman smiled and put his legs over his shoulders before taking Sanji’s hard member in his hot mouth. 

Sanji jumped and moaned loudly, clenching the sheeting tightly. He shook his head as soon the pleasure was becoming too much. 

“Ah…ah! Hah! Z-zoro! Please…!” Sanji moaned, his face burning red, sweat coating it. “N-need…you!”

After a couple more moments of bobbing his head, Zoro gave a low hum before pulling off of the cooks wet cock. He leaned back before hovering over Sanji, reaching into his pocket for the lube and coating his fingers. He looked Sanji in the eyes before kissing the cook and pushing a finger in Sanji’s entrance. 

“MMH! Ah! Haah…!” Sanji broke off from the kiss to moan and pant and Zoro worked him open. “Z-zoro…”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ll take care of you.” 

Sanji whimpered, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck, burying his head in the swordsman’s shoulder. Sanji moaned loudly as Zoro added two fingers, working the cook more open so he’ll be able to take him whole.

“Z-zoro I’m-haah! I’m ready. Hurry.” Sanji moaned, pushing Zoro back to cup his cheeks, looking into Zoro’s green eyes that were filled with lust and desire and love for Sanji. “Please, take me.” 

Zoro groaned as he felt his erection throb. “Fuck. Yes Sanji. Okay, just hang on.” The swordsman withdrew his slick fingers from Sanji’s hole, the latter groaning at the loss. Zoro put more lube on his hands and slicked up his hard member, groaning slightly. Once it was deemed ready, Zoro put his hands on either side of Sanji’s head and lined up with the latter entrance. But before he could push in, Sanji put his hands on Zoro’s chest and lightly pushed. 

“W-wait stop…” Sanji said, his head turned to the side and eyes closed. The swordsman froze, looking at his lover with worry and concern in his green eyes. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Zoro questioned, his brown frowning.

“N-nothing it’s just…” Sanji began, his face glaring red. “I’m-I’m a virgin, and…I’m nervous.” 

Oh. 

Oh!

Zoro’s face filled with mild shock before turning into a gentle grin. He chuckled softly before resting his forehead against Sanji’s, making the latter look at him. 

“You don’t have to be scared okay?” The swordsman said, his usual harsh tone soft and quiet. “I’ll be gentle.” 

Sanji looked at his lover for a moment before nodding and releasing a nervous breath, smiling up at the Marimo and resting his hands on his broad shoulders.

“Okay. I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Take me.” 

“…alright.”

Zoro took a deep breath before slowly sinking into Sanji’s wet, hot hole. 

Sanji moaned loudly and clutched the swordsman’s shoulders, trembling as pleasure shook through him. Zoro froze and allowed Sanji to calm down. After a few moments, Sanji relaxed and nodded, signaling that he was okay. 

Zoro took a deep breath and began slowly thrusting, his hard member sliding in and out of Sanji’s hot and slick hole. 

“Ngh…Zoro…ah! Ahh! H-harder…! Please…” Sanji moaned, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck. 

“S-Sanji are…nmf…are you sure?…Ngh!” The swordsman groaned, not wanting to hurt his lover. 

“Y-yes please…” Sanji leaned close to Zoro’s ear, licking his gold earrings before breathing hotly in his ear. “Take me Zoro.” 

All of Zoro’s self control immediately left him in that moment. The swordsman pulled out and before Sanji could protest, Zoro immediately thrust back in harder and faster. The cook moaned loudly as pleasure and lust overtook him, making his mind hazy. 

“Zoro…zoro…!” Sanji chanted the swordsman’s name, unable to think of anything else other than the man above him. The cook tightened his arms around Zoro’s neck, nuzzling into it as his face got hotter and the pleasure growing. 

“Sanji, Sanji…fuck…!” Zoro also chanted his lovers name, cursing quietly as he went harder. Sanji cried out in pleasure, feeling a knot growing in his stomach. 

“Z-zoro! I’m-I’m close…! Ah!” Sanji moaned, the knot growing more. 

“Me…too…! Fuck…!” Zoro groaned, quickening his pace and going harder to please his cook and reach their climax. It was all so good. The building pleasure and they were so close to the edge. 

“Zoro! Zoro! Ah FUCK!” Sanji moaned, tightened his hold on Zoro’s neck as he arched his back and cummed on his and Zoro’s chest. The swordsman right behind him, holding Sanji’s waist so hard it formed bruises and groaned as he too came, burying himself deep within the cook as he stilled. The two held onto each other panting as their chests heaved in heavy breaths, trying to calm down. After a few moments, Zoro untalented himself from Sanji and looked down at him, his eyes were closed and face was red, sweat coating his forehead and neck. Zoro groaned as he pulled out of Sanji, watching his cum ooze out of his hole. The swordsman rolled over onto his back and pulled his lover into his sacred chest, holding him close as he covered their naked bodies.

“Nnmm…that was amazing…” Sanji whispered, snuggling closer to Zoro as he traced his fingers along his scar, ready to clock out. 

“Yeah…it was…” the swordsman said, bringing Sanji closer to him. “Glad you were my first.”

“Mhh…glad you were too…” Sanji said, yawning. “Good night…Zoro…love you…” the cook said before dozing off. 

Zoro smiled at his love, briefly wondering what he did to have Sanji in his life. He leaned down and gently kissed Sanji’s golden hair.

“Love you too…” Zoro said before also drifting off to sleep.


End file.
